Lemini's Lullaby
by SushiMooshi
Summary: After the death of her dad, Lemini Lemley is sent to live with mother in Forks. Things escalate from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The coolness of the Washington air was almost unbearably different in comparison to my old home, which laid in the northern part of Nevada. There was no endless desert to stare at, no prickled plants to grasp deeply into your skin. Instead, there were strong exotic trees that stood strong against the sky.

My mother had not been able to afford a plane and had somehow managed to not get lost as she drove the eight-hundred mile journey by herself. Her car was sensible, an electric blue sedan.

I had been standing outside my Aunt Tabitha's house, waiting for her to pick me up. My bags were placed clumsily by my side. There had been no statements of goodbye for they cared not of my leaving; in favor of mourning their lost brother and ignoring my existence.

Tracy Zimmerman looked nothing like me. When I first saw her - the idea of her being my mother barely even crossed my mind. For while I was dark, she was light. Sure, my skin was as pale as the moon. My hair was dark, as black as ink, and my eyes were a striking midnight blue, like the night sky itself.

Her ears were pierced - heavily, but on the main lobe, the earring was long and feathered - blue. Much like her car. That was one thing that struck out. Our seemingly shared love for the color.

"Are you Lemini?" She had said, pulling her sedan to the side of my Aunt's house, tilted her glasses down to glance over at me.

I had nodded so carefully, unable to speak as I took in the image of the woman who I had heard little to nothing about.

"Well. Get in!" She said and gave a little beep to the horn. She seemed to laugh a lot and I struggled to open the backdoor and heave my few bags in. Most of the bags contained CDs. I absolutely adored music, although I had yet to master any instrument. We had never been able to afford lessons or even buy one so that I could teach myself.

As we drove out of the state Nevada, she kept looking at me, expecting to say more than I already hadn't.

"Not a speaker?"

"Your father was just like you. Always so quiet and broody. I'm sure there's a wild side to you yet. After all, you have my blood in you. We just have to awaken it somehow."

I looked at her and looked back down, saying nothing.

She sighed and stopped the car in the middle of the road. There was no one on it except for us. Perhaps for hours? Who knew really.

She wagged her finger.

"I can't deal with this for four years, hon. I'm an outgoing woman. I can't have some boring kid weighing me down." She tilted her head down at me and glanced over my clothes: a boring hoodie, skinny jeans, and some nice vans. Underneath the hoodie, which was navy blue, was a lighter blue colored t-shirt. There was no graphic design on that either. I was overall very boring to look at and I preferred to keep it that way.

Tracy, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Have you ever had alcohol? Pot? Sex?"

She asked each question with a sort of knowing smile.

I shook my head.

"Was your dad strict? He seems like he'd be a strict dad?"

For once, I spoke.

I tried not to think about my dad ever since-

"Define strict?" I murmured softly.

"You know - no boyfriends, no staying up past nine. That sort of thing."

"Oh. No."

"No?"

"Hmm. So you're just boring on your own then."

I gave a short, somewhat hurt nod.

"Sad." She complained. "Of all the kids I could've kept. I kept a boring one."

"Kept?"

"They say third time's a charm. So I figured there was some truth to getting pregnant for the third time in '00. This whole 'good kid' thing. Yeah, not gonna fly. At Mama's house - You can do whatever the hell you want. I encourage it. We're meant to live while we're young and not restricted to society. It's a waste of life to be as boring as you."

"Dad always said to keep my head down."

"Well your dad killed himself, so. Best not to do that."

I flinched and my voice rose before I could stop it. "Shut up." I barked. "You might be my mother but you have no right to talk about him like that."

"Interesting. A personality?"

I let my eyes fall. "Only sometimes."

The ride went on rather silently. Tracy had turned on some generic pop music. Which was fine. Just - generic. There was nothing wrong with liking Britney Spears, if you could admit - that she was hardly an artist, as much as she was a singer (and even then - that was debatable).

It wasn't long before I was forced to stare at a dingy old house. Moss seemed to grow on the sides and it was clearly too late for a power washing - I doubt that the moldy green color could be done over with paint.

"It isn't much I'll admit. After I ran away from my own mom, I went to live with my grandma and she gave me her house. She was a wild spirit, much like me, and much like what you'll become."

The Sedan rolled into the dirt-covered driveway. The yard hadn't been cut in perhaps years. I noticed for the first time that Tracy hadn't even strapped a seatbelt on. It was a wonder she was even alive. I hesitantly unbuckled my seatbelt.

The door to the house swung open and a disheveled looking man came out. He had no shirt and his chest was covered in thick brown hair. His moustache was almost menacing and I could smell the alcohol hair.

"Trace!" He grinned, holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looked over at me as she ran forward holding him close. Automatically, I judged her taste in men. I felt bad at the same time - no matter his appearance, he could be a friendly dude and here I was judging him. Quickly, I felt ashamed. But judging how Tracy was in general; I somewhat doubted it.

"Is this the little termite?" He said, squinting at me as Tracy seemed to wrap herself into his arms.

"Yep."

"She doesn't look like much."

Tracy shrugged. "She'll change."

"Come on in - I'll show you your room." He seemed to let out a small chuckle at that.

I gathered my bags from the back as all three of us walked into the house. It smelled of - not good things. Cigarettes, alcohol, something else. I had no idea. It was so unlike any home I had ever smelled before.

My old home had smelled of clean linen and citrus.

I quickly noticed the sheer amount of stuff that lined the home. Not yet a crazy amount, but it could absolutely become that way. Sort of like a pre-episode of Hoarders.

"That's where you'll be sleeping." The man said as he flicked his cigarette onto the floor, blowing smoke inside the house, the death stick was pointed at a shabby old couch, covered in mysterious stains, no doubt soaked by things I didn't quite want to think about.

And for the first time since my dad died,

I wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a constant pounding in my head.

I looked at the peeling walls and the dust-covered floors with disdain.

"You can put your clothes and shit in here." Tracy's boyfriend, who I later learned, was called Leonard. Which was an odd sounding name, considering what he looked like.

He pulled open the door to what must have been a small storage closet. There was a lower half of a broom, whose stick seemed to have been broken and placed by the end of the bristles. A dustpan, filled with tiny shards of what looked like glass, was also placed in the storage closet.

He looked over my bags. Which were small and loosely packed. I hadn't brought many clothes. Just a few pairs of skinny jeans, some blank white t-shirts, and my favorite (and only pair) of navy blue vans. My Aunt and Uncle had only bought simple clothing - and my father hadn't really bought much at all.

I nodded my head uncomfortably and I gently placed my bags in the closet.

"Sorry bout the couch - but the guest room is, uh, occupied."

"Occupied?"

He nodded and then looked down seriously. "Best not go in that room."

I sensed the warning in his words. I could only imagine what he would do to me if I ever dared step foot into whatever room he was talking about - I had yet been shown the rest of the house. And I wouldn't be. I would have to figure that out on my own.

Tracy went over to the kitchen, which was placed just beyond the dingy living room. There was a small television placed on a tall table with a lamp to the right of it. Beer cans and bottles littered every surface available. I felt disgusting even breathing in the same air. I saw some cigarette buds smushed into the carpet. Tracy had said this house had been given to her by her grandmother. I could only imagine how nice it had once been - well - to be quite honest, I couldn't imagine anything except the horrible house before me.

Tracy pulled open the fridge, grabbing a cold beer. She flicked her hands over a radio and turned it on. Classic rock music came blaring on. Her feet were bare and she was clearly tired, but still she twirled in the middle of the kitchen. I almost forgot how old she was - in comparison to me.

I was fourteen, having turned so a few days before… The incident. He had seemed so peaceful at my birthday party. Nobody had any idea that he would - he would do what he did those few days later. It was early July now. School in Forks wouldn't begin until September, as usual.

Tracy was in her early thirties. I didn't know the exact age, but I knew she couldn't be much older than my dad had been. Her dress swished around her knees, barely hitting the tops of them. Leonard came into the room, ducking around her and they seemed relatively happy to be together again. Even if their house smelled like shit.

He kissed her, once, then twice. Each kiss longer than the last. Her hands dropped the can on the counter as she grasped his neck with her arms, pushing deeper into that second kiss. I avoided looking at them and the smell of the air seemed to enclose on me, drowning me in a sea of foul odors.

A headache painfully grew behind my eyes.

"May I go for a walk?"

Tracy pulled back just long enough to wave her hands. "Do whatever you want."

She went back to kissing Leonard and I stood awkwardly for but a second before finding my way outside the house. The smell of the open air was wonderful, moist and completely unlike the air I was used to, but wonderful in its own right.

I looked at the hills and hills of trees. From what I had seen of Forks, it was a well-spread out town. Having less people, but more land. And the beauty of the trees was certainly mesmerizing.

I took one step forward, off the creaky porch. And then another and the another one after that. I walked almost confidently forward. I knew where I wanted to go. On the drive around, the nearest neighbor seemed to be miles away. Tracy had told me that we lived on the edge of Forks, close to the Quileute tribe reservation. She claimed that her grandmother was full-blooded Quileute, which is why they owned a house so close by.

Digging my shoes into the dirt, I explored the thick woods, eyeing the pines, spruces, and oaks that formed the thickened fantasy playland. Quickly the scent of the cigarettes and the alcohol - it faded away into nothing as I went deeper and deeper in, exploring the world around me.

I grew deeper in. The light being dimmed away from full penetration and I was left in a sort of shadow. There was nothing but me and nature. The birds were all but quiet and I was left with the sound of my own heartbeat, which drummed deeply through my body; I felt it intensely.

My jacket was almost not enough for the strikingly different cool temperatures. I wore it often, even in Nevada. Had I not been born and raised there; I would have been shocked just by how cold it got in the desert. It could drop to freezing before you knew it.

I sucked in the moistened air, filled with more water than Nevada, the state itself, had. I smiled at the feeling. I eyed some of the trees with curiosity. I had never climbed a tree before. There was a foreign, yet exotic pulse that brimmed through me. I was alone and I could do what I wanted. It was a sort of bravery that I rarely ever showed or even gave thought to.

There was one that had branches seemingly in all the right places. I had walked perhaps at least an hour into these deep woods. I could be on someone's property right then and there, but there would be no way of knowing for certain. I tentatively placed my foot into the crook of this great, magnificent tree, whose verdant green leaves already began to surround me. And then I slowly pushed myself higher, placing my feet in those crooks, using them as my steps. I had a goal. A thickened branch, nestled between others of similar sizes.

Looking down, I knew that I had no fear of heights. There was no woozy sensation and more importantly there was no fear that struck my heart at that moment. For once, I felt brave.

It was an addictive feeling that sizzled in my veins, sparking them to life and I began to climb higher and higher. Soon I made it to my goal and I grasped onto it and began to crawl on it, swinging my legs over each side. I stared down at the ground curiously.

I was at least twenty feet up.

The farthest I had ever been in the sky.

My back was sat against the thick bark and I leaned softly against it. And Mother Nature comforted me in her arms and my memories caught me off guard. Thoughts of my distant, yet, at the same time, close father drifted across my brain. Christmases, Birthdays, Halloweens. He had made sure to be there for every single one of them. He had been much like me - quiet, reserved, and nothing like Tracy. It was crazy to think that we were related. How could I be related to such a loud, rather obnoxious woman? How could she be from Washington? And not from Nevada? The same could be said for my father.

The states were quite opposite in the way nature had formed them.

Overwhelmed, I slowly began to fall asleep to thoughts of the past and with hopes that the future will not be too different, but even my moments of slight incoherence - I knew there was no way that could be true.

I do not know how long I slept for.

But I woke up to laughter.

I awoke in the branch, surprised I hadn't fallen off and I eyed at the ground, looking for the sources of the noise. I hoped they wouldn't be mad, when I must have been on their property.

They were both tall - and beautiful.

Two teens, much more teen-like than I, were whirling around each other. They had russet brown skin and dark, gorgeous hair. I found myself enraptured by them. These were the first people from the area of I had met. I knew they must have been from the Reservation. They had to have been.

"Sam!"

The girl shrieked as her boyfriend picked her up, swirling her around. His muscles were thick and bulging and he was absolutely tall. He whispered something that I couldn't hear but it made the girl giggle. There was a certain gleam and I noted the simple ring on her finger. They were engaged.

He bent his face down into the crevice of her neck.

She held her arms around his neck as his face moved closer and closer to her lips and he kissed her gently as his hands tucked around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him.

His hands reached beneath her shirt, running up and down her back as she moaned softly into his mouth as she leaned back and took off her her shirt for him. My eyes widened as I realized what was about to be happening. My cheeks tingled as I began to blush as thought of what I was about to witness. Still, I said nothing, finding of the idea of making them aware of my presence to be more embarrassing than watching them.

He took off his shirt as well as they began to kiss each other ferociously. His hands were cupping her bra-covered breasts and one of them reached back to unlatch it, but her hands stopped him as she pulled back.

"Fuck, we can't." She said, clearly disappointed as her eyebrows clenched in annoyance.

"What?" He said with a small chuckle as he pushed past her hand.

"My dad invited my cousin Emily over to stay with us. She's arriving today and I have to be there in time for dinner."

"Emily. Emily can wait." Sam laughed.

"No. She unfortunately can't." She leaned back to kiss him softly on his lips as she pulled her shirt back on. She hugged him closely. "I'll keep my window unlocked."

They left, Sam keeping his shirt off, and their hands entwining as they walked. Luckily, they were in the opposite direction as to where I had come from. I climbed down the tree as soon as they were gone; a blush still painting my cheeks.

It took me less than an hour to speed walk home. Somewhat from fear that I'd run into that couple. And although they hadn't seen me; I had clearly seen them. I wasn't allowed to watch stuff like that at home. I'd barely been able to convince my father to let me watch pg-13 movies and even then, they couldn't be rated like that for any sort of sexual reasons. Thus, I hadn't seen many make-out sessions in my short fourteen years on Earth.

When I arrived home - There was a sort of tingle at the back of my neck. I heard yelling, even through the thick walls of the house. Rather, they must have been thin for surely my mom could not yell that loud. I opened the door to see a bottle flying across the room and Leonard cowering in the kitchen, a pan guarding his face from his girlfriend's anger.

Tracy was shouting obscenities as she she swung objects left and right. I couldn't even discern what she was saying. She was slurring her words too much and it was clear she was barely coherent.

I didn't know what to say, to feel. So I simply didn't. I walked back outside the door, sat on the porch, and eyed the woods. Thinking of that couple, of my dad, of the peaceful serenity I had felt while I was in those woods. I was so tempted to run back into them were it not for the dying sun.

This was my life now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I soon learned that Tracy's anger was quite common. And a part of me felt bad for presuming it was Leonard who would become the villain in my life. Sure, he looked as trashy as can be, but he hadn't done anything to me.

Tracy often worked nights and she would come home and drink until noon, in which she would fall asleep until around six, then head off to work again. It was a constant cycle - one that clearly took a toll on her mental state. It was hard to see any part of me in Tracy. We were so completely different. In fact, I didn't want to see any of myself in Tracy.

Three days.

It had been three days of booze, cigarettes, and constant fighting. It was a miracle that she and Leonard were even still together. Although, not everyone could put up with a bum. Leonard was unemployed and he had no intentions of finding a job anytime soon. He spent most of time at bars, playing pool, dealing cards. That sort of thing. I suppose that was where he had met Tracy. She worked as a bartender and waitress.

The fights were over silly things. Things that shouldn't even be things. Leonard caught looking at some other woman was the most often cause for Tracy to blow up. And even then, there was no proof, it was just an accusation, meant to start a fight that would last the whole night. In which, they would then lock themselves in their room and be as loud as they could possibly be.

And the couch I was given - it was meant to be permanent. My room was quite literally the living room. And I was fine with it for a day. But there was no way I could last another four years; not without going insane. And there was no way I would end up like Tracy.

No matter how much she encouraged it.

The couch itself, even for its dingy appearance, was comfortable. It made a great cushion for the jolt that rushed through me when I heard Tracy and Leonard's door slam open.

It was already that time of the day again.

"How fucking dare you tell me what to do-" Tracy's voice boomed as she stormed into the kitchen, going straight for a pan. She often angrily cooked us breakfast. It was an odd habit and for all that I severely disliked her for - She made good food, which I could appreciate.

"Babe - I'm just sayin' - Maybe you should cut it out with the booze. At least slow down a bit."

"All this over that stupid pool buddy of yours-" 

"-He was a good man." 

I pushed myself off the couch, avoiding the beer bottles that I slowly began to clean up - explicitly away from me and my couch. And yes, I considered it to be my couch at this point.

"I'm going outside." I did my best to yell, but my voice never really got the loud. I flinched at the sound of the pan being angrily slammed on the stove. Not that Tracy would care if I left. The food would be there when I got back. Cold, but still there. No doubt she would pass out somewhere and Leonard would storm off to the bar.

As I walked outside the house, my weight making the porch creak ominously. The sky wasn't a pretty blue - rather covered in a heavy overcast that threatened to pour down. One thing I found out about Forks - it held true to the Washington stereotype, nay, fact. It rained, constantly. It was never extremely heavy rain, just light sprinkling that lasted the whole day.

Not that I minded.

I loved the rain. I found it calming. I had no problem walking in it, feeling the water strike my skin. There was something so peaceful and serene about the cold rain that I loved and had grown addicted to during my short time at Forks. I knew where I was heading the moment I left the house.

Three days.

Ever since that first day - where I had seen that couple that had looked so in love with each other - I had returned back to those woods, back to that same tree. And I would sit on the same branch. A part of me seemed so content with the world and I almost forgot what brought me to Forks in the first place.

The rain fell lightly through the trees.

Only a few drops managed to hit my face as I let my arms fly wide open; accepting the rain as though it were a friend. There was something intensely silent about the woods. I realized this quickly; for the nature was quiet. Not even the trees moved.

I looked through the seemingly endless trees, confused.

Every so often, my ears would tense. As though hearing something that I could almost not detect. There was a slight rustling sound. And like some sort of idiot, I didn't walk away and leave. These woods had struck a sort of bravery within me that I had never gotten in my entire life. An addictive adrenaline that demanded I follow its every action.

I walked forward; my feet barely aching. The back of my neck tensed as I drew closer and closer and the rustling grew so obscenely loud. I saw it. My eyes widened with horror as I saw the largest beast I had ever come personally across. It was quite clearly a wolf, but for my entire life, I had merely thought wolves as being slightly bigger, slightly more predatorial dogs. This creature was so clearly a monster.

It was much taller than I was and even longer. It was covered in thick, near black fur. And it was digging into the corpse of a deer, tearing into it. I had never seen an animal torn to pieces, but the deer's intestines were strewn across the forest floor and its eyes stared straight up, unblinkingly.

The wolf's snout was straight inside.

The smell was foul. I could smell it, even while being a good twenty feet away. I blinked and my fell open as I began to shake. I knew if this wolf saw me - I would be as dead as that deer, in no less than a heart-beat. 

My body betrayed me with a trembled gasp as I took a step back, conveniently stepping on a twig. It snapped. And the wolf stopped eating immediately, its ears going straight up as a growl erupted from its mouth. It twisted its head and stared.

Within a second, it leaped to its feet and was after me. I began to run - my short legs pushing against the ground as fast I could. I was fast; not as fast as a wolf. It pounced, its paws reaching my back and I was pushed to the ground. I tried to scream, but my voice was too deep for it to go higher than a wheeze. My face slapped against the ground; my head banging painfully into the dirt. Its paws dug into my back. It head bent low by my face and I could feel it sniff, inhaling my scent.

It could hear my heart-beat. There was no way it couldn't. And its fur pressed against my cheek. Two more solid seconds, but it felt like at least two minutes. And then it slid its paws away from my back and it took off. 

I sat against the ground, face pushed into the ground, breathing heavily. I could have died - very easily in fact. Why had it let me go? Why had that giant beast not killed me? I wasn't going to question it much more. There was nothing but relief in my heart; for I wanted nothing more than to be alive.

My arms shook as I pushed myself off the ground and I tried to stand. My elbow stung painfully and I slide the sleeve of my hoodie up, to note that just how badly it was scratched up. I hissed, sliding the sleeve back over it. There was a throbbing to my knees as well.

I didn't know what direction it took off in. I just knew the woods were no place to be at the moment. It took my thirty minutes to walk slowly home - there was a pain to walk as fast as I normally did.

I finally made it back to my house to see a fancy green car parked in our driveway. Tracy sat on the porch, surprisingly holding herself together. Beside her was a beautiful caramel-haired woman with a lovely heart-shaped face. Her skin was as pale as snow. They were holding cups in each other's hand.

Tracy was queen of holding it together when drunk. Especially in front of other people. She was only ever angry around her family apparently.

"Is this the daughter you were mentioning?" The woman's sweet voice rang.

"Lemini! Come on up here."

I walked carefully up.

"Goodness." Said the lady. "Are you alright, dear? You're all covered in dirt."

"Lemini likes the woods. She's always out there."

"Oh." The woman said, but there was still a look of concern in her lovely eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly.

"Lemini, this is Mrs. Cullen. She's going to be one of our new neighbors."

"About a mile behind you." Mrs. Cullen continued to speak. "Our finished about a week ago. And we've been moving in as quickly as possible. I thought it would be a wonderful thing to invite our new neighbors over for dinner one evening. I hope you don't mind."

Lemini shook her head, somewhat in awe of just how sweet this woman seemed in comparison to Tracy. Why couldn't this woman have been her mother? "I-I love food," Lemini stumbled over her words.

"Good. So do I! I have four children that will be in high school this year. Freshman, correct?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen."

"None of them will be in your same year. But - nonetheless it'll be nice for them to see a familiar face, to lead them around the high school and what not."

"I-I wish I could. I've never been either. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Did you now? Well then I suppose you could learn about Forks together." Mrs. Cullen turned back to Tracy. "So it's settled then? Dinner tomorrow at six?"

Tracy nodded, just as mesmerized as I was.

"That sounds wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is this all you have?"

I flustered uncomfortably as Tracy stared intensely at me - Her nostrils flaring in irritation. She held out before her one of my white t-shirts. My Aunt and Uncle had been simplistic people. White was one of the staple colors that our family purchased. White t-shirts and jeans. There wasn't an given explanation - I assumed it was cheaper for them.

Tracy groaned.

She had dressed herself up for the occasion. She looked less trash-like than usual. Her feet were finely painted and decked in four-inch tall blue stilettos. Her dress was floral and went to her knees. She had coated her face in make-up.

It was the nicest I had ever seen her.

I nodded tentatively.

"Whatever." She sighed. "I'll just tell em' white is your favorite color. Also. No wearing that hoodie of your's. It's slobby."

I about laughed.

Who was she to talk about being slobbish? I looked around at her house and she knew her hypocrisy was not lost on me.

"Is Leonard coming with us?" I asked, looking for her boyfriend. I could still hear the television in their room buzz on with old game-shows and I could hear his laughter every so often.

"No." Tracy said as she applied her ruby red lipstick in the mirror. She had dropped the shirt in my hands and I pulled it on. "He's busy."

He sure didn't seem busy but I made sure not to say anything about it. I knew why, truthfully. Mrs. Cullen was far too pretty. I had no doubt that Tracy didn't want Leonard being around her or even looking at her. She was jealous like that.

They walked out of the house. Tracy grabbed the umbrella and pulled it up - noting the darkness of the clouds. I stood quietly behind her, slowly following. I let the rain graze my skin before climbing into her Sedan.

I let my thumb roll across the rain-drops on my arms. I shivered. It had been a long time since I let my arms be exposed to the world. Something felt disturbing about it. Like I was without a dear friend or companion. Tracy was certainly neither one of those. And although Mrs. Cullen had been a clearly sweet woman - She was still a stranger. No matter how much I wished I had fought for the right to wear my beloved jacket, I knew that it was best to not test Tracy. She had no problems hitting her boyfriend and I knew that meant she would have no problem hitting me.

The drive to the Cullens was short. They lived incredibly close by - a Bit closer to Forks than we did. Luckily for them. I had nowhere to go but the woods - Being how far away I was. I had no car, no bike, nothing but my own two feet. And no way was I walking six miles for something that could barely be considered a town.

Tracy's car smelled of cheap perfume.

Like some old woman just sat in the back-seat spraying every five minutes. We were practically soaked in it - Just by air exposure. The strong scent automatically gave me a headache. Judging by the clouds, no way was Tracy letting me roll down the window and risk getting her decked out, leopard-print seats wet.

Clumsy, by Fergie.

Tracy paused for a second before she twisted the volume knob all the way up. My ears almost cringed. Except, I was reluctant and could easily admit that the song was a bop. Pop filler and entirely generic, but a bop. It wasn't exactly a song I wanted playing when pulling up to Mrs. Cullen's house.

I leaned against the window, cradling myself.

It took not even five minutes of driving and we were pulling up into the yard. The remaining seconds of Clumsy boomed through our car. I cringed so hard when I saw the curtains flutter - knowing someone must have heard us. Not just anyone. But the people we were about to be eating dinner with.

She turned off the car and I about sighed in relief as we slowly got out. I realized that her bad habits were wearing off on me, when I noted the lack of seat-belt. I shrugged and continued to leave the car. It wasn't that big of a deal.

The door opened the moment we did so and Mrs. Cullen walked out, as though she had been waiting for us to arrive. I almost felt bad. We showed up acting like such trash.

"Hello! Welcome to our home!"

And it was truly a grand home. It stood at least two stories up the ground and dozens of windows seemed to cover the outside of it. I had never been inside a home like it. They were clearly wealthy. Tracy had told me that Mr. Cullen was a doctor: he would be working at Forks Hospital.

Mrs. Cullen was as gorgeous as ever, but out from behind her, an even more handsome man stepped out. His hair was a fine blonde and his eyes were practically golden. He had a nice smile on his face. There was no way this could be her husband, but a part of me knew. Also. He wrapped his hand around her waist like any loving husband would.

That was Mr. Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen was truly a lucky woman.

"Hello Esme, how are you!" Tracy waved her hands and adorned a smile as we climbed up the short steps.

Mr. Cullen unwrapped his arm and held out his hand.

"I'm Doctor Cullen - I hope my wife told you about me."

"That she did." Tracy said but her eyes lingered on him uncomfortably long. I looked at Mrs. Cullen and felt rather embarrassed. She truly had no shame. He quickly dropped her hand and turned to me.

"And you must be Lemini."

I took his hand and jolted, but kept it firm. His hands were freezing. I glanced up at his eyes as I shook it softly. "Yep. You must be Doctor Cullen."

His eyes went amused and I flushed as I quickly realized he had just introduced himself moments prior. I let out a nervous laugh and quickly dropped his hand.

"You have a beaaaauutiful home, Doctor Cullen." Tracy said, fluttering her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes as I shuffled behind her. Even though I hated her, she was still the only person I knew.

"Well come on in-" Mrs. Cullen interjected. "Make yourself right at home."

The house still had that new-home smell. And there was sounds of television being on. And I heard voices, presumably their five children. Their kitchen was the first thing we saw, beside it was some stairs. And I could see the light of the television flashing against the wall.

Tracy continued to talk to Mrs. Cullen and Doctor Cullen and I somewhat lingered behind, shutting the door behind me.

"Hi!"

I jumped about five feet into the air. As a voice popped up beside me. A short, petite girl stared up at me - her dark hair was styled in a pixie cut and her eyes were as golden as her father's. The rest of her face looked nothing like either of her parents….Mrs. Cullen and Doctor Cullen looked way too young to have five teenagers in their home.

"Um. Hi." I said back. I instinctively shoved my hands to my sides, looking for pockets. They weren't there, obviously. I clenched my fists instead and avoided her eyes. She was cute - really cute. She didn't hold the same elegance as Mrs. Cullen, but there was no denying how attractive she was.

This was probably the most beautiful family I had ever seen. And I prayed really hard that one of them would be ugly. It would at least let me feel a bit more normal. I, after all, was hardly the peak of attraction. I was average - rather, less than average. My Aunt made sure to remind me of that, every day.

I shook those thoughts away and focused on the girl before me.

Her dainty fingers stuck out and I stared at them for a solid stupid second.

"I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you."

I gently took her hand and found it to be as freezing as Doctor Cullen's. I dropped it quickly.

"I'm Lemini."

"Lemini?" She bit her lip with a laugh. "What an interesting name."

I nodded and began the explanation that I was almost always demanded. "My mom is a gemini and my dad is a leo. Thus Lemini."

"Oh. Then what are you?"

"I'm a Cancer."

"Isn't that right in between?"

"Yep."

"You speak really soft. I like that." Alice spoke boldly. "You're going to high school - freshmen right? I'm a sophomore. But we can still stick together in like electives. I love art and fashion-" She looked at my clothes. "I'm guessing color isn't your hobby."

"I like color.." I struggled to finish. "I-um-lived with my Aunt and Uncle before living with my mom. They were-" I tried to find a word. "Strict."

"Oh. So I assume your wardrobe is gonna expand past white t-shirts and jeans? You have such a pretty face. I can see you in blues-"

"I love blue." I interjected.

"I'm more of a pink person." Alice laughed, but it wasn't cruel. "Although every color has their place on just about every person."

"Alice, stop bothering the poor girl about clothes."

Came a smooth voice, from a boy, presumably one of her brothers. At the sight of him, my mouth dried. This entire family had some killer genes. They really scored lucky. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. He looked completely different compared to Alice. Aside from the eyes - which were the same pretty golden color. His hair was an unusual shade of brown - more of a bronze color.

"Hello." He said formally. "I'm Edward."

His voice was stiff - as though he wanted to do anything but speak. Especially to me. He held out his hands - he had long fingers, perfect for playing the piano. I took his hand gently and nodded unable to speak.

I dropped any eye contact as I took my hand back swiftly.

"This is Lemini." Alice said. "She's our neighbor."

"So Esme said."

"You call your mom Esme?" I asked.

"Adoptive mom." Alice corrected and everything suddenly made sense. It explained why they all looked waaay too old for Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen to have had them naturally. "Edward will also be a sophomore." She mentioned.

Neither of them looked like sophomores. They looked like models out of a magazine. Including their parents. It was bizarre. It also didn't explain their shared eyes. How did they manage to adopt kids with the same eye color as - well - both Mrs. Cullen and Doctor Cullen. It wasn't exactly a common eye color.

They lead me to living room. And I saw the remainder of their siblings. Unfortunately, none of them were ugly. Just the opposite in fact. The girl, was absolutely stunning. Her golden blonde hair was waved around her, like a halo and her eyes were a shade of blue completely unlike my own. Where mine were dark, her's were akin to the most vibrant of skies.

The boy beside her was thick and muscular, his brown hair was cut short to his scalp and their hands were entwined. I noted that and tried not to judge (it didn't work) and beside them was a boy with curly blonde hair, well muscled arms, and a stoic looking face. They all had the same golden eyes. It was almost disturbing.

Tracy was talking to all five of them. Out of place. I was surprised they had kept the facade that she was anything but trashy. I would have kicked her out of my home (especially with it being as nice as theirs') the moment she had rolled up into my driveway.

"Esme made spaghetti." Edward said beside me. He also had a quiet, soothing voice that he seemingly didn't let get too loud. Goodness, he was so unbelievably handsome. Easily one of the best-looking guys I had ever seen.

"I love spaghetti." I laughed softly as I spoke - trying to fight off the urge to run away and go hide in some tree. As I laughed, some of my hair fell into my face. I pushed it back behind my ear.

I looked back at his face in time to see a confused expression, but it was quickly pushed away, in favor of the slight smile. Not completely unlike his stoic adoptive brother, but not stone cold either.

"I'm a big food person." I murmured. "I - cooked for my Aunt and Uncle, a lot."

"I don't eat much." He seemed to smile a bit more after that, as if he had just said some joke. I looked at his slender, although muscular frame. Yeah, I bet he didn't eat much. A wave of insecurity flooded over me. I looked down at my chubby fingers. I wasn't absolutely enormous, but bigger in certain areas that a lot of girls. My Aunt kept me in larger clothes, to simply hide it. She had claimed I was too much of a temptation around her sons. Which I didn't quite understand.

The rest of the Cullens were soon introduced to me, although they were not as open or friendly as Alice was or even Edward. Jasper was the blonde-haired one, Emmett was the muscular one, and Rosalie was the gorgeous girl who thought herself too good to even talk to me.

I was seated by Alice at the dinner table. Our plates were before us as they all chatted amiably. Beside Alice was Jasper. In front of me was Edward. To my other was side was Tracy, and then Esme. Carlisle was at the other end of the table. Rosalie and Emmett both sat on the other side. There was uneven seating, considering the odd number of people.

The plates were placed neatly - and the food was centered in on the table. It probably cost more than I did. As we ate - I wasn't pestered with questions. Not really. I had expected more, but I think it was obvious I wanted to be left alone. Tracy, however, made great conversation.

Every so often I would catch Edward staring at me, squinting his eyes curiously. I quickly looked down whenever I caught him though. He likely thought I was weird and I didn't want to make myself seem even weirder.

"Do you play any sports?"

What a random question.

But it was a still a question and I could barely hear Edward over the sound of his family and Tracy.

I shrugged. "I played softball before coming here. But it wasn't really - I guess - my passion."

"Not a big sports fan?"

"No. I - just - I did it to have something to do."

We stopped talking and I ate some more. I began to realize just how good they were at not eating. I'm pretty sure I saw Emmett flick something into one of the plants placed around. And how Rosalie kept smearing the same few noodles into mush around her plate.

There was something off about them.

The eyes - the cold skin - how insanely pretty they were.

It just nagged at me.

I looked to the right of us - past Tracy. There was a closed piano at the end of the dining room. Did any of them play? I looked back just in time to make direct eye contact with Edward. He looked at the piano.

"Do you play?"

"Only a little."

"Do you?"

"All the time," he admitted.

Esme suddenly directed her attention to me. "You can play?" She said with a wide, comforting smile. "I'd love to hear it."

I flustered and I wanted to sink underneath the table and die, "I'm not that good."

"Don't be silly! I bet you're great! Edward loooves the piano!" Alice interjected.

And that was how I found myself sitting down at the piano - stretching fingers that I hadn't used quite some time. I had no idea what to play. I truly wasn't that great and I only knew around four songs. I loved the sound, though. All of the Cullens were just staring, looking at me and I wanted to puke my guts up.

I began to tentatively play, A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. I messed up on a few of the keys but I found the song to be lovely and soon my fingers seemed to move on their own. She was such an underrated artist.

Suddenly, I was lost in my world of music.

It was truly such a beautiful thing. Music could be called my passion. If only I were better at it, but I knew I was trash. I had no doubt they were all cringing in their minds and when I finished - they all clapped. I knew they were faking it. There was something off about them and that had to be it.

They had to be mean, horrible people because overall, they were actually quite lovely. Too lovely.

I didn't see Edward behind me, not clapping with them. Instead I felt movement next to me as Edward sat beside me. His shoulder touched mine and I could feel the cold skin beneath his shirt.

"Do you know the Piano Duet?"

"Corpse Bride?" I murmured, questioningly. Daring to look into his eyes once more.

"Let's play it."

My heart jumped straight up from my chest and into my mouth. I flustered and focused back on the piano. I had never really played it before. I loved Corpse Bride, however and as his fingers moved as did mine. And there was a sort of static in the air - an electricity that flowed between us as our fingers moved in synch.

It was finished all too quickly.

"Wow." I whispered and I looked at him with unabashed awe. "You're really good."

"I've had years of practice."

"When did you start?" There was no tremor to my voice, none of the same softness. I didn't think before I spoke those words, which was rare for me.

"I was eight."

"I only started learning at twelve."

We stared at each other.

"It's getting late." Tracy interrupted.

I tilted my head, looking at her in confusion for she never went to bed before eight. Much less demanded that we be home. Tracy never cared about things like that.

"Ah, of course!" Mrs. Cullen said as she clapped her hands together. "Thank you both for coming!"

"No problem." Tracy said stiffly and she gripped my arm, pulling me away from the piano. "Lemini has a lot of chores to get done at home."

"I do?" I spoke up.

"Yes."

"Well - I hope we'll be able to do this again sometime."

"Maybe." Trace said, but in a manner that indicated we were never going to come back her at all.

We practically stormed out of the Cullens house and as soon as she thought we were alone - Tracy reared back and slapped the back of my head. "Stop being such a goddamned show off all the time."

"I wasn't being a-"

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear another word."

Gently I entered the passenger side of the car and I looked back at the Cullen's house. And in one of the windows, I saw Edward frowning down at us. His golden eyes hit me straight in the heart. It had been so wonderful - Playing with him.

I blinked and my mouth fell open for Edward was gone.

Either he was insanely fast or that had all been in my imagination. And I couldn't picture any reason as to why he would show any sort of concern for me - So I presumed to have imagined it.

I shut the car door and ignored Tracy, who began to rant about something. I wouldn't know. I didn't pay attention to it. I was more focused on trying not to cry.

Tracy didn't deserve to see my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was no smell of breakfast when I woke up. No sizzling sounds of the grease from the delicious bacon I was so often fed now that I had moved here. Tracy hadn't cooked since the dinner at the Cullen's house.

Leonard sat, a mug of coffee in one hand and his glasses perched on his nose. He only used them for reading his car magazines and for once, he was wearing a shirt. He had been smoking a lot more lately, perhaps due to the lack of breakfast, that I suppose was my fault.

Tracy's outbursts had been strange and rather uncalled for. Of course, I didn't say that. I wasn't crazy. That hit on the back of my head had been tame compared to what I had seen done to Leonard. I looked up at him, rubbing my eyes and I couldn't but wonder why on Earth he hadn't left her yet.

There was a sick love between the two of them.

And to think I had judged Leonard.

I felt so guilty for my first thoughts when I had first seen him. He wasn't bad at all. He didn't talk to me. Which was nice - I could only imagine what sort of conversations would happen if we did.

I eased myself off the couch - My back groaned in response. As comfy as it was - It was certainly no bed. I went over to the storage closet looked at my clothes and got my standard white t-shirt and jeans. I went to the bathroom to change.

I let my hair go flow free- naturally wavy. It grazed the tops of my shoulders, maybe slightly under. I never was allowed to let it go longer. Too much hair, my Aunt had claimed. Not that I minded. If it were to grow any longer - I wouldn't look like myself. I quite liked looking like myself. As ugly as I was - I was still me. I had grown to accept it.

I brushed through it as well as put on deodorant and brushed my teeth. I sighed and walked out, carrying my dirty clothes with me and throwing them in the shared hamper. Tracy was out now - combing through her own hair, staring at the hall mirror as she did so.

She didn't even look at me. And part of my heart was broken. Because as much as I hated her - This woman was my mother. We were supposed to love each other. She had taken me in for a reason. Obviously, I didn't reach her expectations. When she had gotten me. She had expected someone wild, carefree, probably stunning to look at. Instead, she had gotten me. I could understand the disappointment then.

It was around ten in the morning. Which was a later start for me than usual. Tracy had worked me to the bone for the remainder of the week. No joke. She actually made me clean. Their house had been an absolute wreck for as long as they had probably lived in it. I had to scrub old cigarettes out from the carpet. Like what the hell? And I had easily gathered over a hundred bottles and cans.

I could feel the ache in my fingers. They had been rubbed raw from not just scrubbing carpets, but also dishes. Which had a tendency to get sat out until they were molded over and absolutely filthy.

Tracy was painting her lips a cherry red as she began to speak. "I need you to wipe the windows, clean out the refrigerator, and when I go for my nap, my car needs to be cleaned too."

And at that point.

That was the last straw.

"No way." I spoke roughly, my confidence sky-high due to the lack of sense that came with just having woken up.

She stopped smearing her lipstick. "Excuse me?" She said, gobsmacked.

"I said, no. You've had me work for hours literally every single day and I'm tired of it."

She stared hardly at me and snickered sarcastically. "Finally grew a backbone. Sad it took you this long. Whatever. You're not gonna clean. I don't want you in my house until you do."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"That's for you to decide."

My mouth fell open but I tightened my shoulders, tilted my head up, and continued to walk through the hallway. I aimed for the door. I knew it wouldn't be long before I came crawling. But all I needed was I break. I was tired of dealing with Tracy and Leonard's shit. Mostly Tracy's shit.

Squaring my shoulders, my jaw tightened, as I twisted and began to walk towards the door. I pulled it open and as my feet touched the cold wood of the porch - I felt myself be pushed out, the door slammed shut and locked. I jolted in shock and looked down at my bare feet. I had forgotten about them.

A small cough interrupted my internal shoe-less struggles.

I looked up - to find the golden eyes of Edward Cullen looking at me. My mouth dried and fell open. Quickly closing it, mostly in fear of looking like an idiot, I blinked in confusion, unable to speak.

He lifted up his hands in explanation. In them laid a neatly covered container. "Esme wanted me to bring you a pie - Peach."

"Pie." I murmured softly. "Pie - is - is good."

"Do you not like it."

I nearly bit back my words. "I am not much of a - uh - sweets person. Or fruit." I let out a nervous laugh. Goodness. He was so good-looking. It made him incredibly difficult to talk to. I felt unworthy of his presence.

He looked at the locked door behind him and there was something in his eyes that flickered. It went away as soon as I noticed it. "I presume," he spoke. "That I won't be able to bring this in."

"No. Not yet."

I was surprised he could even hear me - My voice was so incredibly low. But it was as though he didn't even struggle. I ran my hands through my jacket, sliding my palms into the single pocket. "She's a bit mad at the moment," I explained. "But you can try knocking if you want. I'm sure she'll let you in."

I began to push past him. My heart was racing and I was intent on spilling my anger out in the forest. I didn't want to badmouth Tracy, no matter how awful she was, to Edward Cullen of all people. They, for some reason, tried to want to be on Tracy's good-side and I had no idea why and I wasn't really interested in figuring it out.

"Where are you going?"

"Um." I tried to find a word. "Away."

I glanced at the woods nearby. Edward followed my gaze and eyed the grey clouds above. He held out his hand from underneath my porch and brought it back - it was coated in rain drops.

"You sure? It's about to rain?"

I met his eyes.

"Positive."

For some reason I felt rather brave about walking off the porch. There was a sort of skip to my step. Edward followed, still holding the neatly covered peach pie. "Are you not afraid of getting wet?" His well defined eyebrows were curved in confusion.

"No." I shook my head and explained. "I love the rain."

"Interesting."

Is it? I wanted to ask but I felt too...Intimidated was a good word. I didn't want to say anything wrong. A part of me was desperate to ask if he had felt what I felt that night. When we played the piano together. My amateurish attempts in a sort of battle against his expertise. And with out shoulders touching - the sort of icy heat I felt. My heart fluttered thinking about it.

I heard him step after me.

"Can I come?"

"If- If you want. It's really nothing special."

It fluttered even more intensely. He had shown me something special when we played piano together. And now - He would be seeing my most beloved thing in Forks. My tree. It was hardly my tree. I'm pretty sure it wasn't even our property. But it was the feeling that mattered.

His golden eyes seemed to penetrate my brain as his hands gripped the peach pie tightly. He said nothing but demanded everything and I began to shake in response for an answer to give him. "I just - I have a tree. I like to, to-uh- sit in it."

"Even in the rain?"

"Especially in the rain."

The rain wasn't bad. It was just a constant sprinkling. It didn't take long for my hair to begin to feel the effects of it. It felt nice. And as I snuck glances at Edward, I noted that he seemed to be a bit less into it than I was. I felt bad - Obviously he hadn't really been intending on going - He just wanted to be nice. I should have given him an even bigger out than what I did.

It was about an hours walk. At my normal slow pace. But considering Edward's long legs and just all-in-all brisk walk. We managed to arrive within thirty minutes or so. My legs were tired but I said nothing. I didn't want Edward to think lesser of me for doing so.

We didn't really say much. It was just a sort of serene silence as I stopped in front of my grand tree - He looked up at it. "You climb this?"

"Yeah."

"That's a decently tall tree."

And that it was.

Edward seemed to grow more curious. "How often do you come here?"

"Almost everyday."

"Why?"

I squinted my eyes at him. I was almost annoyed. Edward had begun to disturb the peace and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "Why do you ask me so many questions?"

Edward seemed to struggle before he finally sighed. "I just - want to get into your head."

I blinked. The muscles in my face twitched as I tried not to smile or blush. I looked down and shrugged. "I'm not that interesting, I promise."

Edward laughed but didn't say anything. Unable to deal with being around him, I turned my attentions to my tree and without another word, I began to ease my feet into those specific cracks and corners as I heaved myself up my tree. It took no time at all - having done it about four or five times since the first day. And I swung down onto my specific branch and looked down - looking for Edward - looking for his perfect face.

Only he wasn't there.

Shooketh - I heard the sound of a plate being sat down next to me. I about jumped and fell off the tree for Edward had been able to follow me up the tree (WHILE CARRYING THE PIE) without making a single sound. He swung down next to me and he eyed the ground without even a hint of fear.

"I see why you like it so much." He patted the bark. "It's nice."

I couldn't do anything but stare.

"How did you do that?" I demanded answers.

"Do what?"

"Climb the tree."

"Well. See. I learned when I was a kid. Much like you apparently did."

"That's not what I mean."

"Why do you do that?"

I blinked. What had I done?

Edward tilted his head. "I don't know what box to place you in. You change your personality so much - I can't tell if you're shy or not."

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Yes. You do. It's like you put this facade on - one that's boring, quiet, and rather submissive. And then - every so often, I get to see the real you. Like now. You're looking at me easily - You couldn't do that when you came to dinner. But when we played piano - I saw passion. And when you yelled at your mom- You were for some reason, not the same."

It was all fun and games until he spoke that last part.

When I had yelled at my mom?

I blanched.

There was no way. No way he had heard that. He hadn't even been all the way up to my door. My heart stopped beating for a brief second. And there was a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

There was moment where I think he realized how creepy he sounded.

He didn't even try to explain. I didn't ask for one. Maybe it was better if I just got to look at him. Like he didn't talk. I could just "secretly" stare. That might be better for my image of him.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"It's fine...She yells...Loudly. I get it."

He sat beside me, somehow angling himself to where he couldn't fall off the tree. The peach pie sat on his legs, balanced evenly. He stared intensely at me and I felt unnerved.

"Does she yell at you a lot?"

I shrugged, dropping eye contact. "Sometimes. I haven't been with her… Long."

"What happened?" He said, pushing for answers.

Answers I was not ready to give him.

"-Nothing I want to talk about."

Something snapped in his face. His cheeks and lips tensed. "Okay." His voice was strained, as though he were unused to this.

Me not giving him information. Which I didn't get. I had only seen him, technically, two days out of the week I'd been with Tracy. And sure - those two days had so far been electrifying. I had never felt this way with a boy before. I never really got a chance to. I knew me not saying anything about my father's tragic death was really getting at him and that it certainly wasn't okay - not for him. I knew he would bring it up again. Not today but sometime in the near future.

His arms were cold. I could feel them through my jacket just how cold they were. We were seated side-by-side. Only there was no piano before us. Silence was upon us once more. And it was pure bliss not hear him talk and ask weird questions. I met his eyes - unabashed. They were so gorgeous.

Maybe we sat there for hours - maybe it was only minutes.

But we slowly got closer and closer. His cold, bare arms were directly against my clothed ones. He leaned closer. Too close. I inhaled sharply and jerked away. He did so in the opposite direction. But whatever balance that peach pie held was lost and we watched as it fell down from the tree-tops - hitting the ground with a sickening splat.

I couldn't help it. At first it was a twinge of the lips and then it was a laugh - joined by another and another.

I was the first to move - pulling my stiff legs out from either side of the tree.

"I think-" I said and finally my cheeks were burning at the realization of just how close I had been sitting to Edward - how very intimate it had been. "Tracy won't be so mad anymore."

"It's only been thirty minutes," He mused but there was a sort of panic in his eyes. A panic I wanted to run away from and he abruptly stood up, somehow keeping balance, even on the branch.

"I know." I said, as I began climbing down. "Her fits don't last very long."

"Except since three days ago."

"That's not common- How do you know about that?" I jerked my head up, already practically half way down the tree.

"I just assumed-"

"Damn right you did- Are you stalking me?"

He was silent for a moment.

"No."

"Oh my goodness."

I didn't know what to say to that. There was that guilty pause said that he was lying. But that would mean - Not only was he very attractive - He was also very strange. And I - being quite normal - didn't know how to exactly handle that.

"It's not like that-" He tried to defend.

I began to scurry down even faster.

"She hit you." He hissed.

Somehow - He was able to quickly reach and grab at my hand, holding it firmly to the bark. I gripped the tree fiercely, avoiding his eyes.

"So you-uh-saw that." I barely managed to be able to stammar out.

"Heard it too."

The air was suffocating.

"Does she hit you often?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. That was the first and only time."

His grip on my hand loosened. "Good."

I jumped off from my spot on the tree, landing on my feet. I looked at the ruined pie. "Sorry 'bout that." I apologized.

"What Esme doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I just - I really think I should go." I said uncomfortably.

He nodded - seemingly stoic. But he continued standing in the tree, staring at me. Analyzing my very being. I could only do one thing. Which was turn around and promptly walk away as fast as humanly possible.

Before I could very far, however:

Edward's voice rang out from behind me.

"Lemini."

I turned and looked at him. His brow was furrowed and he seemed unsure about something. He hesitated but spoke again: "We should hang out more often."

It looked as though it hurt for him to say that.

Biting my lip, I nodded.

"...Sure."

My heart was jumping into my throat. Edward wanted to hang out with me. ME. Of all people. Even after our awkward moment in the tree. Where I lowkey learned he was a stalker, but not in the bad way. He was just - concerned - I guess.

I coughed and half-turned. "I should get going."

"Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I swallowed thickly.

"Do you want me to walk you back home?"

"No thank you. I know the way back? Should I walk you home?"

His face crumpled as he began to laugh loudly. He looked glorious, absolutely stunning and his laugh made me go weak at the knees.

"No. I am-" He exhaled another laugh. "Fine. I can make my way back home."

"Good." I smiled softly and blushed.

"Well - You go do that." I did finger guns and almost instantly regretted doing finger guns. He seemed to be very amused. I wanted to just sink into the ground and die.

He smirked and then he brought his hands up and proceeded to mirror my finger-guns. It was like the world swallowed me whole. I awkwardly did them again and basically ran away. This time - he did nothing to stop me as I skedaddled back to my house.

The door was still locked when I got there.

I was so unbelievably happy Edward didn't stalk me back to my home. I just wanted to go inside, slide against the door, and forget I and the world around me existed. Instead, I slid down the outside of the door until Tracy let me back in.

Which didn't take long - considering I proceeded to bang annoyingly.

She rolled her eyes upon seeing me and she pushed her hands on her hips.

"Ready to clean now?"

I nodded quickly and found myself slamming the door shut.

My heart felt heavy and - there was a nervous sensation that filled the entire depths of my stomach. Edward Cullen had done this. He had done this to me. And I wasn't so sure I liked it. No. I was positive I didn't like it. Although it pained me to go back on my word - I knew it was probably best that I didn't hang out with Edward Cullen again.

Guys like that - they didn't go for girls like me.


End file.
